


Loving the Alien

by Aquielle



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Basically Unadulterated Smut, M/M, Rimming, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first and most likely only Spacedogs for #JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Alien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProxyOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/gifts).



> The upside is that it's mostly smut so the bare minimum amount of character assassination has occurred.

Not many people can claim to be able to knock Nigel flat on his ass and then back that statement up. Fewer still could boast that they had actually beat him in a fight. Only one had ever truly brought him to heel, and that one was the man currently sucking on his neck like the world's sexiest fucking vampire.

When they first met, the kid's stubborn ways had driven him half fucking mad, but every time they were in the same room Nigel couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling that he'd somehow stumbled upon a fucking unicorn that no one else could see.

Adam was special, a beacon of glorious light in the darkness, an oasis in the river of shit that Nigel had been hip deep in for years. 

A strange twist of fate had brought them together and Nigel couldn't believe his luck. He could spend countless hours on his knees thanking every divine being in the sky, old and new for the fucking angel that is before him; for now he'll settle for worshiping at his altar. 

Something hot and almost forgotten twists deep in Nigel and he tightens his hold, digging his fingers into the nape of Adam's neck and crowding him into the wall. Adam's mouth falls opens and he lets out a low whimper. His bottom lip is glistening wet and Nigel is mesmerized by it; his stomach twists and an ache of want shoots through him. His desire to taste Adam is overwhelming, all encompassing, searing in its urgency. 

Life is vicious, cruel and filled with pain, but Adam is warm and shining. Being with him, Nigel finally understands what his little spaceman means when he goes on and on about the qualities of moon dust. Nigel is the moon, only illuminated by reflected light, Adam is the sun.

A whimpered fussy noise falls from Adam's lips as Nigel grazes his teeth across the thin skin of his neck. A hard push of hips brings them flush, the friction against straining bulge is the sweetest torture. 

"Bed, now, please" Adams huffs into his shoulder as Nigel skims his hands down the smooth back muscles to grab two handfuls of ass and lift his darling boy off his feet. He is deposited gently and the rest of the clothing between them removed. Nigel stares at the alabaster beauty before him and wonders again how he got so fucking lucky. 

He invades Adam's space, hot breaths and plundering kisses that are answered with low, aching moans. He rocks into the smaller man, slowly stroking his cock until it starts to swell, erect and leaking just a touch at the rosy tip. The smell just increases Nigel's desire to devour even more. 

As he makes his descent he traces Adam's nipples with an eager tongue. His plea of "Darling, let me see you, I need to fucking taste, luv," is met with a gasp and a hitched whine as Adam covers his face with one hand and pushes Nigel's head down lower with the other. 

Adam is practically vibrating, his skin shivering with nervous anticipation as he parts his legs for Nigel, lets him see, stunning and at his most vulnerable.

"Fucking hell, you're so bloody gorgeous,"Nigel breathes into the crevice of his thigh, pressing kisses into soft hairs and softer skin. 

He lowers his head to kiss the base of Adam's cock and is rewarded with a tightening of the thighs around his head, then he dips lower. At the first glancing pass of Nigel's tongue Adam jerks, a strangled noise that might be Nigel's name coming out of his throat. He bucks, but Nigel's grip on him is firm, and it only takes a few more gentle licks for Adam to calm his movement to a sympathetic wave.

He tastes salty with sweat and musky and it makes Nigel dizzy. This is not the first time he's done this, but it is a first for Adam and Nigel would kill a hundred thousand men to stay here, forever, surrounded by the smell and sound of Adam fucking Raki. He loves how soft Adam is here, peach fuzz and smooth flesh, perfect and untouched before this very moment.

He traces the shape of him with the tip of his tongue, the tight knot of muscle and feels Adam twitch and quiver in response. When Nigel stiffens his tongue and presses into the clench of the opening Adam abandons all thought of control, letting out a broken noise and cries out "Nigel", tightening his hands into fists in his lovers hair. 

Nigel is painfully hard, the pitch of Adam's voice making him throb as he continues his exploration. He dips his tongue into the clenching heat, making a feast of the noises he makes, the way he shifts and twitches in unconscious movement. He's so tight though and Nigel has to work his way in patiently, teasing, worshiping, working in and out, licking and kissing, sucking at him, getting him slick with saliva, as Adam relaxes for him just a bit at a time.

By the time he’s worked his tongue in as deeply as he can, Adam is panting like he's just run a marathon and rolling his hips, chasing the pressure. Nigel traces the tight ring of muscle, lightly pressing and just barely catching on the rim. Adam's body buckles up and he moans low in his throat. Nigel curls his tongue and slips a finger along the slick opening, tracing where Adam is spread around him. He brings his eyes up to watch Adam's chest heave as he slides the tip of his finger in and he wants to live inside that response for the rest of his life. Adam whines, high and beautiful; it draws out into a moan as his back bends in a long tense bridge from head to foot. He digs his heel into Nigel's shoulder, pulling him closer, demanding, begging that he not stop, never stop. 

As if that were a possibility; Nigel is fucking intoxicated, punch drunk on the lithe and lovely celestial being in his bed. He presses his finger in, past the thick band of muscle and into the heat beyond, until he cannot get any further. Adam gasps as Nigel works both his tongue and his finger to luxuriate in the shape and feel of him. He cannot get his tongue deep enough, cannot taste enough of him, he pulls back to watch his finger disappear and is torn between the staring at the sight before him and kissing away the soft, aching noises falling from Adam's bitten red lips.

Adam gazes at him through lust drunk eyes as Nigel kisses his way up the alluring body stretched before him to claim his mouth. He reaches with for the lube blindly, refusing to relinquish even a moment of the searing heat that radiates from Adam. Once his fingers are slick he slides two fingers into him deep and smooth, just to watch Adam arch and roll into the movement, breath pouring from his throat in a low groan.

The feeling of Nigel's fingers deep inside is intoxicating. Adam is slick, clinging softness and heated like an inferno; when he spreads his fingers to feel the stretch, the wet, silken give makes his cock pulsate with desire. He wants to be inside this beautiful creature, but he wants to memorize every second of this. The feeling, the smell, the sounds, the shape of Adam's mouth when he finally tips over the edge. Nigel can't bear the thought of not being witness to his lovely shuddered surrender. 

The idea takes hold and grows roots in his brain, to reach inside and pull an orgasm from Adam's body with nothing more than his whispered encouragement and his fingers. The concept possesses him and without full realization the careful slide has become more forceful, much to Adam's delight judging by the sighs and hitching noises he emits. 

"Fucking look at you darling, I've never seen anything more fucking exquisite," Nigel pants as he shifts his hip to rub against the sheets, entranced by the quivering hole clenching around his fingers as he slides a third in. 

Adam whines high in his throat and thrashes when Nigel curls his fingers rubbing the small bump inside. He cries out, "Nigel! Please, oh God! Do that again! Don't stop!" 

Nigel is like a sniper as he focuses all his attention on the gland, pressing and rubbing until Adam is beyond words, reduced to hiccuped sobs and forceful thrusts to keep Nigel's fingers right where he wants them. 

Nigel leans down to breathe in the scent, the sweet anticipation that lingers near the core of his lover. 

"Baby, are you gonna cum for me?" he murmurs into the base of Adam's weeping cock. One sucking kiss is all it takes to break the tension and Adam's climax violently erupts. 

When Nigel looks up to take in the scene with a debauched grin he sees Adam has his eyes squeezed shut and is chanting.

"What's that, luv?" 

"You made me see stars," he smiles, eyes still closed. "You showed me galaxies, Nigel," he sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Rach,  
> I love your face and all your other bits. Thank you for making this bundle of typos and punctuation errors legible.


End file.
